1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to burglary prevention devices and more particularly is directed towards a new and improved shield to protect double-hung window locks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most double-hung windows are locked by means of a common, two part window lock involving a keeper screwed to the lower, inner edge of the upper sash and a movable latch screwed to the upper edge of the lower sash. When the window is in the closed position the latch is turned to engage the keeper, thereby locking the window. While such locks are in common use they are subject to being opened from the outside, particularly if the window is old and there is a substantial clearance between the upper and lower sashes. Burglars, by inserting a thin blade between the sashes, can disengage the latch from the keeper, thus allowing the window to be raised.
While various devices have been proposed heretofore to protect against such tampering, these devices have not been entirely satisfactory, particularly from the standpoint of complexity, cost and reliability.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a simple, low-cost, reliable device for protecting double-hung window locks from being opened from the outside.
Another object of this invention is to provide a burglarproof guard for a window lock which is quickly and easily installed and is effective for both new and old double-hung windows.